My Caged Bird
by bucktooth22
Summary: John's POV he loves a certain bird named man and, for once, he acts on his emotions. ONESHOT SLASH JOHN/HAROLD


Disclaimer: I do not own Person of Interest

There one was a sad little man. He was all alone with no one to share in his genius. He was a mouse of a man. Small and awkward, shy and little, and just happened to fall in love with me. I once was like that sad little man. Alone and awkward. We may have not have met but we were doing the same work. Protecting the world. Then he found me. We worked together protecting the innocent. Sharing our lives. Sharing our work. He gave me a name, I gave him my life. He never seemed to notice my existence, let alone my love slowly growing, developing, flourishing for him. Then one day after getting beaten and bruised once again, after risking my life to make him happy, when I finally returned to that dusty old library, to the joy of my dog, and to the commonplace worried expression of my bird man, his lips found mine and his hands tangled in my bloodstained hair and he yanked me down to his level, as he invaded my personal space. When he leaned back breathing heavy and apologizing I felt my body move on its own free will. As he said something in passing about getting my wounds patched up I slipped my hands around his waist. I pushed his fragile body against the dark oak wall. I snarled in his face as he tried to push back. I frantically began pulling his shirt aside and trying to touch every part of him my fingers dared reach for. My lips were frantically attaching themselves to his. My lips on his until he bit me. The taste of blood wasn't new but I got the hint. I stepped back staring at my feet and mumbling an apology.

"It seems I have been neglecting your needs. I can give you some time off to enjoy yourself. I respect that men have more needs than women so..." Finch trailed off at the look I gave him.

"Finch I...I don't need time off for that." I mumble trying not to laugh.

"A man's libido is..." He tried again.

"Finch." I cut in putting my fist, my ripped knuckles, against his chest lightly. "No." I let my hand drop feeling suddenly very exposed. "Since we started this...since you...saved me...I...I think I love you Harold." I mumbled awkwardly.

"John...I...think I should really look at your injuries now." Finch said as he began fixing his clothes before limping off to get the medical kit. I sat on the toilet as he gently and carefully patched me up. When he was done he put the kit back and turned around to stare at me. He put his thumb under my chin to tilt my head up. I hadn't been able to look him in the eye. "Now that you're feeling better we can talk." Finch said casually. I said nothing. I just sat there in silence looking at my lap where my hands were sitting pitifully. It was their fault. They went off on Finch not me. I didn't want that. But I really, really did. "Say it again John." Finch said quietly. I didn't actually know what he wanted me to say so I said nothing. "Is it true? Do you love me?" Finch asked. What did he want me to say? Did he want my love? Was it welcome? Would he send me away? Reject me?

"I should walk Bear." I mumbled.

"If we keep avoiding this nothing will ever change." Finch said locking the door. I felt my instincts itch, locked doors...not really my thing. Finch may be fine being a caged bird but I have to be able to spread my wings and fly.

"What if it changes for the worst?" I mumbled.

"We'll never know unless we do something to change it." Finch said as he straddled my lap. "I just wanted to know if you feel the same way about me. Because I love you. And I have. But I always figured you had someone. Some life outside of this. Outside of me." Finch smiled as he kissed me sweetly on the cheek.

"Finch." I mumbled. "I love you. I've always loved you. You are my life. I live for you and I'd die for you." I said as his lips found mine. "I guess I feel the same. If that's how you feel." I chuckled quietly looking down at his lap. He flushed. My life, my bird, he makes me fine with being caged, as long as he is in my cage with me. Mine.


End file.
